The Time The Doctor Was Erased From Existance
by NUgriumov
Summary: In the episode "The Big Bang" the Eleventh Doctor creates an explosion that erases him from existence. Following this premise, Rose Tyler has never met the Doctor. But what if the force of the explosion was not strong enough to bring her back to the normal universe? NEW CHAPTERS EVERY MONDAY.
1. Strange And Small Little Things

**CHAPTER 01**

**STRANGE AND SMALL LITTLE THINGS**

Rose Tyler woke up one day, alone in the middle of a double bed, and everything she heard and felt seemed right: her mum, Jackie, shouting on the phone, her dad, Pete, complaining in the kitchen about something he read about in the newspaper, the smell of freshly made coffee. But as she reached for the alarm clock that's been ringing for a few minutes now, she realized she's missing something. Something so very important. Something that she knew has been part of her life, the most important part, for so long. And yet, she could not name what it was. Or who it was. She ignored that feeling, turning off the alarm clock, and getting up, ready to get dressed and not so ready for yet another boring day. She opened her wardrobe's door and saw all her clothes pressed thigh against each other on the hangers, leaving almost half of the wardrobe empty. She overlooked the awkward arrangement, picked the first piece of clothe that her hand touched, changing out of her PJs.

"Good morning everyone…"

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well..?" asked her father.

Rose crossed the kitchen, and grabbed a cup of coffee, mumbling a 'uhum' in response to her dad, while her mum walkede in, turning off the phone.

"Look who is all up and dressed already! Try not to be late for work today, all right..?"

"Mum, have you tried to organize my wardrobe one of these days?"

"Why would I do that for? I gave up on trying to clean your room for years now…"

"Is just that all my clothes were pressed in on corner, so I just assumed…"

"Maybe yesterday you were trying to find something in there, couldn't find it, went to sleep and forgot about it..?" suggested her dad.

"Yeah… Is possible… Anyway, I better get going, then. See you guys later…"

After Rose locked the door, she felt something weird in her hand, and when she examined better her key chain, she found an extra key. She started to name what all the other keys were for while she walked out of the building she lived in, and even though she could remember what all the other keys opened, she had no idea what that small silver key was for.

_First the wardrobe, now this spare key… I think I might be losing my mind…_

The rest of her day went by as dull and boring as usual, and as she knew it would be. Organize the shop, help customers, hear complaints, organize everything again, lunch break, listen to more complaints from customers, talk a little with her friends while the shop was a little calmer, organize everything once more, and finally, go home. But she wasn't going home. Not yet at least. She couldn't remember when she started to do this, but she has done it every single day so far. Even if it was raining, or on those remote days when it snowed in London. She would leave the shop, take the bus with the usual bus driver that got used to seeing her, and always made small talk as she used her Oyster Card, get off two stops before the final one, and walk towards a grassy hill in the middle of a small park. And once she reached the top, she would just lay down on the grass and spend hours stargazing, just imagining and wondering what could possibly exist out there. Sometimes some stars would disappear, and reappear a few moments later, followed side by side with blinking red lights, but unlike her childhood self, she knew that it was only a airship flying way high over her head. Her dad would tell her terrifying stories when she was a kid about how the stars were going out because aliens were stealing them, or that it wasn't a airship, but a replica of the Titanic made to sail through the stars, built years and years in the future. Remembering now all those days and stories, she started to laugh, imagining where he got all those stories from. One time she asked him, she was around 15 years old at the time, and was starting to realize how absurd those stories sounded, he answered that "the mind is a incredible thing", and that "how can you know it's not true?", but when pressed harder, he would just admit he had no idea. They would just pop in his head. Almost as if someone had told them to him and a sound, or a scent, would make him remember.

The bells of a nearby church brought Rose back from her dreaminess, making she realize she'd stayed there longer than usual, which meant that her mum should have phoned her a hundred times already because she was probably being unnecessarily worried. She picked up her mobile only to find nothing less than 15 missed calls from her mum and 1 from her dad. Just brilliant. She would have tons of explanations to do once she got home.

_I don't know why I'd have to explain myself though… I mean, I'm a bloody adult now! I'm not a kid anymore._

It was dead on. Her mum started to shout about how irresponsible she was, and how she always makes her worries, etcetera, etcetera… Her dad only asked her not to do this again, simple as that. After a quick supper, and no telly, she took a long shower and went straight to her room. It was only after she had changed into her PJs that she saw the dark blue tie hanging from her lamp. She picked it up, and took it to the living room, where her mum and dad were watching some crappy reality show.

"Dad, why was your tie in my bedroom?" Rose said, showing her father the blue tie.

"That's not mine… I don't even wear ties."

"You do in fancy parties and stuff…"

"Maybe I do, but none of my ties are dark blue… I'm sure of it…"

"Rose Tyler, are you bringing strange man into this house?" Accused her, her mother.

"I'm not even gonna answer that…" she replied tire of all the arguing that that question would lead to. "It is probably Mickey's then. He had to change here to that wedding we went to… He probably forgot… I'll text him about it then… Good Night."

" 'Night" said both of her parents at the same time.

_It still fells a little weird to see them together like this. I guess I'm still used to… Wait, how can it fell weird? They have always been together! ... I should probably just go to bed…_

With the tie still in her hand, she went back into her room, picked up her mobile and as she threw herself in her bed, she started texting Mickey.

Hey Mickey

How is your trip? I can't wait to hear all about it.

When are you coming back?

Btw, apparently you forgot your tie in my bedroom

Do you know how much crap I almost had to hear about that?

If she started to talk about it I would call you just so you could suffer with me

C ya

She tossed her mobile at her nightstand, and before she could even think about all the little strange things that had happened with her that day: the strange felling of missing something, the emptiness in her wardrobe, the small extra key, or even the blue tie, she was fast asleep, still holding the male fashion accessory tight in her hand, unconsciously not wanting to ever let it go.


	2. Weird Dreams And Massive Headaches

**CHAPTER 02**

**WEIRD DREAMS AND MASSIVE HEADACHES**

* * *

"_RUN ROSE, RUN..!"_

_Huh…? Wait, who is talking…?_

"_ROSE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING..? RUN..! DON'T LOOK BACK..!"_

_This voice… I think I know it... But from where…?This warmth in my hand…_

* * *

"Rose..! ROSE..! Wake up! You're going to be late!"

Rose opened her eyes, waiting for them to focus on something, and when they did she saw that she was almost thirty minutes behind schedule, and if she didn't hurry, she would be thirty minutes late for work. Again. She kicked her covers, grabbed anything from her wardrobe, starting to see a pattern in her way of choosing her clothes, rushed out of the room, grabbed a slice of bread with something on top of it, shouted a 'Hi' to everyone and went towards the front door, just to realize that her keys were not in her pocket.

"Muuum, have you seen my keys?"

Before she could even get a response she busted into her room, tossing all of her used clothes into the air, searching the pockets for the keys, and when she couldn't find them anywhere, she started to open her nightstand's drawers, pushing around pens, pieces of paper, one of those old blue and red 3D paper glasses, hair clips, but no keys. She shut the drawer close angrily, only to find her keys on top of her alarm clock.

"Found them! I'm leaving now…"

Completely frustrated, she picked the keys, walked towards the front door again, and ran outside, bolting down the stairs, only to see her bus leave the bus stop.

_Bloody hell! Now I'm really going to be late for work…_

She decided to walk slowly to the bus stop, since the next bus would take at least 15 minutes to arrive. At the precise moment that she arrived there, her mobile ranged.

Instinctively she thought it was Mickey, but it was her phone company telling her about her cell phone bill, but that brought the blue tie back to her thoughts.

_The tie has to be Mickey's. Who else's would it be?_

She was about to call him when the next bus arrived so much earlier than usual, which lead her to believe that finally her luck was starting to change. She got on, used her Oyster Card just as she'd done the day before, and, for her surprise, it said it didn't have any more credit in it. She reached for her wallet, but only had large bills, and the bus driver wouldn't accept them, so she was forced to get off the bus. She glanced at her watch and realized that even if she managed to find some change, and take the next bus, she'd be at least 40 minutes late for work now. So she started to walk back home, in defeat.

_So this is my life now… Defeated by lack of change, and a shitty alarm clock… I wonder why it didn't ring… Anyway, back in the days I would find a way to…What am I even thinking about?! Back in the days?! Which days?!_

That was the first time the headache came. First softly, like the ones that you have when you're reading for too long, but then, it became stronger. So strong that she had to stop, shut her eyes firmly and lean on a wall so she wouldn't fell on the floor. She started to press her temples firmly, trying to make it go away. And in the midst of her thoughts between trying to understand where that came from, and praying that it'd go away, it stopped. Just as suddenly as it had started. She stayed there, leaning against the wall for a few more minutes, trying to catch her breath. Apparently it was a good thing that she didn't make it to work today. If that headache had happened in the shop, she would have felt incredibly stupid and a little bit embarrassed, and everyone would probably try to help her. And even at home right now, her parents would just worry and try to give her pills, but all she wanted right now was to be left alone. Many people say that most headaches are caused only by stress, and maybe that was it! I mean, the alarm clock didn't ring, she lost her keys, she missed the first bus, and didn't have change for the second, and now, because of all of that she was extremely late for work. Who wouldn't be stressed in a situation like this? After some time, she started walking again, almost getting hit by two kids wearing costumes. The first kid, a little girl was dressed with nothing more than a red cape over her clothes so Rose didn't quite get what she was supposed to be. The second kid made it clearer, it was a little boy, with a furry mask which had long ears, big eyes and long white teeth. It was obvious they were Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf.

_Right… Halloween is just around the corner… I almost forgot about it. Maybe I should buy some pumpkins so we can make jack-o'-lanterns this year. That would be fun…_

Therefore, Rose changed her path, and made it to a market nearby. Just as she arrived, she saw the most beautiful pumpkins she had ever seen in her entire life. Five of the most big, orange, shining gorgeous lettuce just standing there, looking at her, asking to be bought. And so she bought them, all five of them, and asked to a delivery boy to help her take them to her mum's apartment.

When she opened the door, her mum was on the phone, as usual, and her dad had left for work, and Rose wasn't surprised when Jackie started to shoot question after question at her trying to understand why she wasn't at work, and what happened. Rose just ignored her and led the delivery boy to the kitchen, where he left all the pumpkins. After that, she followed him back to the front door, gave him a tip because now she had small change from the pumpkin purchase, and it was only after she closed the door that she answered to her mum's persistent questions.

"What happened? Why aren't you at work? Is everything okay? You were mugged weren't you? I knew this was going to happen. I mean, look at this neighborhood! It's all so dangerous. If only we could afford to get out of here, then you wouldn't have been mugged. What did he take? Or was it a gang? I bet it was a gang. So many gangs out there nowadays. Did they hurt you?"

The Tylers didn't always live in the Powell State. They used to live in this huge mansion with tons of employees that cared to their every need. But suddenly the amount of money they had to spend so they could get by increased amazingly. It was almost as if they had two extra mouths to feed, and putting that together with Jackie's buying habits, what Peter earned was not enough anymore. So, they were forced to go back to the Powell State, back to their old flat.

"MUM. I'm fine, I wasn't mugged. I just missed the bus, and didn't have change for the other one. And speaking of which, do you think you could recharge my Oyster Card? It says it ran out of credit."

"Well, if you are fine, then why don't you go? And by the way, what's with all these pumpkins?"

"I have a little headache right now. And I bought them because of Halloween, you know."

"I know it's for Halloween, but why did you buy five of them? Mickey is still away, and even if he comes back before Halloween, we are only for. We always where only four. And here, take this pills, it should ease your headache."

"I don't know… I just saw them and bought five… and I don't need any pills, I'll just go to bed for a while to see if it passes…"

"Okay then sweety, I'll try to make pumpkin pie with the extra two. Do you want me to wake you?"

"No, just… let me sleep… and if Molly from the shop calls, just tell her that I was feeling sick, don't need to tell her everything that happened today…"

"Fine, I won't…"

Rose went to her room, closed the curtains and just fell on the bed, with clothes and shoes still on. Her headache that had disappeared when she saw the pumpkins came back, even stronger now, so she just buried her face in her pillows, trying not to think about anything, but the pain wouldn't go away and before she could even realize, the sun went down and came back up, without her even closing her eyes.


	3. Hot Key, Cold Key, Ood Key

**CHAPTER 03**

**HOT KEY, COLD KEY, OOD KEY**

* * *

"_And here we are! Barcelona!" said the same familiar voice just as she heard it last time._

"_I don't think this is Barcelona…" I thought, and somewhere in the darkness I could hear my voice say those exact words._

"_What?! Oh not again! Why do we keep coming to Cardiff? Wait here, I'll see if I can fix this… It should be a problem with the…"_

_The voice quieted. But it wasn't like the person that was speaking was walking away. It was like the voice never existed, like it was cut._

"_Hello…? Is anyone there…? Why can't I see anything…? Who are you…?_

* * *

The alarm clock was shouting, which made Rose jump in her bed. Apparently she did get some sleep after all. It was the second night that she had such a weird dream. She punched her alarm clock so the buzzing would stop, only to realize that it was Saturday, her day off, and she was woken at 6:00 am. She covered her head with her blanket in frustration, and somehow she had the feeling that someone was going to pull the blanket off, but obviously it didn't happen. Intrigued by that feeling, she started to remember all those little things that kept happening to her during the last couple of days. She sat up, picked up her key chain and started to analyze the spare key, which was still there. She got up, deciding not to go back to sleep, and started to use the key in every single lock that she could find. It fit none of them, so she decided to try it in the living room, again with every lock, and again it didn't work with any of them. The same thing happened in the kitchen, and in the front door. Nothing! She changed clothes, and went out, going for Mickey's flat. Even though he lived with his grandmother, he kept his old flat, but she never asked him why.

Rose stood there in front of his door, she lift the door mat, picked up the spare key for Mickey's place, but before using that one, she tried again the mysterious key. It didn't even fit, and she wasn't surprise anymore, so she just used the right key and got in.

_I can't believe I'm breaking into his place because of a key…_

She started to try it in every single lock, with no luck. She exhaled deeply and left, going back to her place, trying to find out where that key was from. When she entered her mum's apartment, she saw that her Oyster Card was on top of the small table that stayed in the entrance hall, and that gave her an idea. She entered her room, picked the tie, put it in her bag, and left once more, with a charged Oyster Card this time. She got on the bus (that this time had a different driver), and got off two stops before the final one, walking towards the grassy hill in the middle of the small park. There she sat down, looking for a while at the reckless people walking around, enjoying the sun that decided to show up today for the weekend. Then, she reached for the dark blue tie, and for the mysterious spare key, and placed them in front of her in the grass. She just sat there, looking at them intensely, trying to make sense out of it, out of them. After a few minutes of doing nothing but staring, she could feel like she was starting to get something. It felt like looking through a very thin layer of glass. You know that there is something there, but you can't quite point it out. She grabbed both items, closed her eyes shut and pressed them against her forehead, trying to focus. She knew she'd seen those items before! And somehow they were related! Even if she didn't know how, she just knew it! And that was when she felt it. That smell, coming from the tie in her hand. Such a familiar smell. She forced herself to remember, to pinpoint where she had smelled that. WHO smelled like that.

"_ROSE!"_

She opened her eyes, looking around trying to find who had called her. But she knew she wasn't going to see him, because that voice was the same one that she had been listening to in her dreams. She dropped the key into the grass. The palm of her hand was hurting in the exact place where the key was, and when she reached for the silver metal object, she burned her fingers. The key was hot! However, the grass around it was not burning! She tried again, but the temperature only seemed to have risen, because this time her fingertips were reddish, and she could smell burned flesh.

"_The…. is near! That's why it's hot!"_

It was her voice that she heard this time, but she was with her mouth shut! And that did not come from her head either! It was like it came from behind her. She stood up, turning around, but there was no one near her. Only families walking by, or loved ones enjoying the weather. And what was near? The voice she heard skipped that word, just like when the telly gets interference and the signal is cut for a few seconds. She turned and tried to pick up the key, ignoring the pain. She hold that firmly between her fingers at eyes length.

"WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IT GOING ON?!"

"_Trust me Rose, I'm…"_

Her vision started to blur, her knees felt weak, everything started to spin, her head started to explode with a massive headache and the, she collapsed, falling towards the grassy floor, not being able to stop the fall. She never actually felt her body hit the floor. She was already out.

* * *

**A/N: Since this was a short chapter, I'll be publishing Chapter 04 today as well. And I just wanted to thank you all for following and for my first review.. :3**


	4. In The Hospital With Cats?

**A/N: I published Chap03 at the same time as this one, so today there are 2 new chapters. If you opened this one first, I'd advise you to go back one chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 04**

**IN THE HOSPITAL WITH… CATS?**

The beeping was the first thing that she heard. A constant, thin, annoying beeping. Then, she noticed that she was in a bed, and part of her body was pained. It was only when she tried to move her hand, that her fingertips hurt, and she remembered that she was at the grassy hill at the park, the hot key, the tie's smell. Her head started to hurt a little again so she pushed those memories back, for now. Opening her eyes, she was momentarily blinded by a really bright white light hanging from the ceiling. She turned her head, moaning in complaint against the painful light, and saw movement with the corner of her eye.

"Rose. Look, Peter, she's waking up…"

"Rose!"

She looked in the direction of the voices, and found her parents, looking back at her, holding hands, seeming worried. Rose didn't say a single word; she just waited for the waterfall of questions to begin. No wonder Jackie was the one that started it.

"How are you feeling, sweetie? Are you feeling better?"

"What where you doing out in that park, Rose?" this time was her dad speaking.

"I'm perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be? My body is just a little soared. And I was at the park because I needed to sort some things out, that's all…"

They glanced at each other, as if they were trying to decide whether they should share some information only they knew, or not.

"What? What is it? What are you not telling me?"

"Rose… Sweetheart…" her father started to explain "you went to the park three days ago. You've been sleeping for three hole days…"

"No, that can't be… I remember clearly what happened now... Today is Saturday… Or Sunday at most…"

"No honey, today is Tuesday…"

Rose was trying to sit up, but that notification hit her so hard, she stopped, and just stayed there trying to cope with it all.

"The Doctor said to keep you here for a few more days, even after you wake up, just so they can make sure that it's nothing serious…"

"The Doctor…? Doctor who, mum..?"

"What do you mean? Your doctor… Dr. Jack."

It made sense, obviously. Dr. Jack H. has been her doctor for a long time now. Not only her's, but for the whole family. Any kind of medical assistance that they might need, all they had to do was call Dr. Jack on his mobile, and he'd gladly help, at any time of the day or night. A few years ago, Rose thought that the good doctor was flirting with her mum, which made her uncomfortable at some appointments, but after a while, she started to realize that it wasn't only with her mum. He flirted with almost every woman he saw, and sometimes, she saw him flirting with a few men. It made her a little less uncomfortable during the appointments, but a little uneasy regarding the doctor himself.

"He'll came here later today to check on you. But you should rest now."

"Therefore, we are leaving." Said her father, with a little wink.

"But, I should stay! She needs company! We can't just leave her here alone…"

"Come on Jackie, she needs rest. She's been working like crazy in that shop."

Rose just laid there, holding a laugh, while her mum was practically dragged outside. When they left, she started to think about what happened on the hill, three days ago. She was that close to get some answers, but her body failed her, and now the answers were long gone. Lost again in confusion and mystery. She lifted her hand and stared at the bandages covering her fingertips where she had held the key. Everything _had_ happened, she hadn't dreamed that. But _what_ had happened? She looked around the room, and found her bag laying in a nearby couch. She tried to reach it, but the couch was not that close, and her body was still soared, even though she had no idea of how it stayed like that. She just collapsed. Unless, she rolled down the hill when she fainted. That would explain a lot. She tried again to reach her bag, and ignoring the pain, she managed to get the strap, pulling it towards her, and then grabbing the actual bag. She rested for a moment so the pain would fade, and then, she opened it. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the tie was neatly folded in one of the corners, but as she browsed inside it, she couldn't find the key. She picked up the tie in the hope that maybe it was inside it, but it wasn't. She looked outside the windows and it was raining.

_If it was still on the hill, it is not there anymore… The rain probably washed it away…_

By the time she realized that, tears started to pour out of her eyes. She was crying over something she had no idea what was for. She hugged her legs, ignoring the pain once more, and stayed like that, letting the tears flow, with no strength to hold them back.

She heard the room door opens and closes, but no footsteps after that, which made her lift her head and stare at the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. Right there, standing on her hospital bed was a cat. A simple stray cat, whose fur was colored with white, brown and black. And it was just sitting there, staring at her, and she was staring back.

"How did you get in here…?"

The cat meowed back, almost as if it understood her. It walked closer to her, rubbing itself in her legs, and she started to pet it back. When she passed her hand on the cat's neck, she felt a little bump, and when she looked at it, she saw that the cat had a string, tied around its neck.

"What do you have here, young fellow..?"

She turned the string, and hanging from it was a silver metal key. Rose froze. It couldn't be The Key, could it? Should she dare to touch it? If it became hot, it would rise so many questions, and if it didn't, it would rise another great deal of questions. The cat meowed again, as if it was asking her to take the key. She extended her arm and grabbed the key. It was worm, but completely different from the warmness she felt on the hill. She removed the sting from the cat's neck, and it meowed one more time at her, turned around, and left. She stood there, not knowing what to do, until she realized that the key was getting warmer, and then it started to become really hot, and when she looked at it, it was glowing weakly. Not wanting to get her hands burned again, she quickly grabbed some gaze and secured the key with it. Even though the fabric, she could still feel the warmness of the metal.

_How on Earth did the cat got the key…? Who would know that the cat would bring it to me…? Who would know that this key is mine?!_

Rose heard footsteps on the hallway, and a shadow appeared on the window glass in the middle of the door. Rose was tired of having to explain everything to everyone, and she didn't even knew where to start explaining about the key. Therefore, she just stuffed the key and the tie inside her pillow case, tossed her bag back on the couch, laid down, and pretended to be asleep. All in time to see, with the corner of her eye, the good Dr. Jack coming in to check on her


	5. Living In A Nightmare

**CHAPTER 05**

**LIVING IN A NIGHTMARE**

* * *

_This time Rose was expecting the dream to begin, so she wasn't startled when she heard the male voice in her head. But this time, the voice was different… it was thicker, and angrier._

"_Go to your room. Go to your room! I mean it. I am very, very angry with you. Very, very crossed… GO TO YOUR ROOM…!"_

_A deep silence followed that order, and she didn't know if the man was talking to her or not. She just knew that during that last scream, she almost obeyed him, out of fear of what might follow if she didn't. But before she could make a decision, the voice started again, so much happier now, reminding her of a little kid that just entered the biggest toy store he had ever seen._

"_I did it! It worked! I just sent it to its room! Ha ha!"_

_His voice transformed into such a happy tone, that Rose almost laughed with him, but she didn't, because she heard, coming from her back, a single word that somehow sent a cold shiver down her spine._

"_Mummy….?"_

* * *

Rose opened her eyes, and staring at her was a little kid, with short blond hair, old clothes and wearing a gas mask. The kid tilted his head, and asked:

"_Are you my mummy…?"_

Rose screamed and almost fell out of bed, but when she looked back, the kid was not there anymore, and there was no evidence of him ever being there. It didn't take long until two nurses busted into her room, shooting what-happened-questions at her.

"It was nothing. I'm fine. It was only a nightmare." She told the nurses, but realizing she said those reassurance words mostly to herself.

The nurses left the room, clearly angry at her for the scare. Rose kept saying those same words to herself even by the time she was left alone. She looked out the window, and it was still dark, guessing that she probably slept for no more than 3 hours. She hugged herself, rubbing her arms, trying to forget that creepy kid with the gas mask, but the image seemed to be imprinted into her eyelids, so she tried to keep them open for as long as she could, without even blinking. With the corner of her eye, she saw, behind the couch, a shadow, that looked almost human, except it was too big. It was like a giant. And when the shadow came into the light, she saw that its body was made of metal! All of it! It looked like one of those robots from the future that appeared in some movies and comic books. It had hollow eyes, a still mouth, and two metal antenna-like things on top of its head. And the creature said only one word, without moving its metal mouth, in a deep electronic sound:

"_Delete…!"_

Rose backed away from it, pushing herself against the wall behind her bed, and then, she heard another noise, coming from her bathroom. The door was closed, but from under it, she could see a blinking blue light accompanied by an oscillating sound followed by the sound of something, like a wet towel, being dropped on the floor. Moments later, the door handle started to twist. Something inside her bathroom was trying to get out. The metal creature started to move closer, and repeated:

"_Delete!"_

She tucked her head in her hands, and suffocated a scream, and before Rose could even think about what that meant, the sounds were all gone. So she lifted her head, and she was alone in her room. The creature was gone; the handle of the bathroom door was still. It had all disappeared. Just like the kid in the gas mask. Unconsciously, her hands reached for the key and the tie under her pillow. Just the sensation of having them in her hands already calmed her mind. She buried her face in them, focusing only in the way they smell, and the way the felt against her skin.

"_You really are brilliant, Rose Tyler…"_

It was the voice again. But not the new one from her latest dream, it was the old one. The one she heard in her first two dreams. The same one she heard on the hill when she collapsed. She looked up searching the room but there was no one in there with her.

"Who are you…? What do you want…? What is happening…?"

"_You know who I am."_

It couldn't be. The voice was actually answering her! But it raised only more questions. How could she know who he was? If she could only see him, then maybe, she could put a face to a name. But even a face she didn't have, and she was even further away from getting a name. Or at least she thought so…

"What is your name…?"

"_Oh my dearest Rose. That is a secret only mine to bear…"_

"Then how am I suppose to remember you?!"

"_You're doing it already…"_

"You need to give me something! What is going on?!"

But there was no answer. The soft male voice was gone once more.

-DW-

On the next morning, Rose was released from the hospital, but was still on leave from the shop. Unwillingly, she ended up changing one bed to another. Her mum practically tied her to her bed, saying that Dr. Jack had strongly recommended that she rested for the rest of her leave. Rose argued strongly against it, but in the end she gave in.

By being afraid of losing the key, she used a cord to secure it around her neck, like a necklace, and every time it touched her skin, it became warm. During the afternoon, her mum asked her about the key and touched it, but when Rose asked how it felt on her hand, she only said that it was just like a key was supposed to fell, like cold metal. It made Rose start to think that the key only got warmer when _she_ was touching it, and even though it made no sense at all, it made her happy.

Since she was cut off of the world for a few days, she decided to try to bring some order to her room. She started picking up the clothes on the floor and sorting them into 'laundry' and 'wardrobe' piles. After that, she decided to go through her nightstand's drawers, starting with the one on the right just because she used it less. There wasn't much in it, only some trash and a few pens and pencils. She moved on to the other nightstand, the one she used the most on the left, and it was extremely messier then the other one. She started by taking out all of the pieces of paper and paper clips, then she removed all of her hair bands and hair clips, and then she found again those old red-and-white 3D paper glasses. She held them for a second, imagining when was the last time she saw one of those, and laughing at herself for saving them. Just for the fun of it, she decided to put them on. What she saw, was not what she remembered to see when she was little. Over and around every single thing in her room there were small black dots, floating in the air, and when she looked at her hands, the dots were there too! She took the glasses of, and all the dots disappeared, but once she put them back on, there they were again! It wasn't dirt on the lenses or anything like it. She just couldn't understand how did that worked, she took the glasses off once more, and when she raised her eyes from them, she saw standing in front of her bed, another robot, but unlike the one from the hospital, this one looked like a huge pepper pot, only it was golden, and had three rods sticking out of it: one on the dome, that she assumed to be its head, two from the middle. One of those in the middle looked like a plunger, and the other one had weird metal things along it. The bottom of its body was studded with shining circular shapes. The dome on top of the thing moved, along with the rod that was attached to it, and it's scope fixed on Rose. She heard a distorted metallic shout that she assumed to be the thing's voice, and it said one word before the massive headache Rose had thought she got rid off come to her at a absurd speed making her faint again:

"_EX-TEEEER-MI-NA-TE...!"_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you're all enjoying the feels, because there is so much more yet to come. Feel free to follow/favorite the fic, and also to review. even if you just want to complain about how poorly written this is. A friend of mine told me that most people in the UK doesn't celebrate Halloween, but hey, this is a parallel universe. See you all next Monday. :3**


	6. Pumpkin Carving And The End Of Sanity

**CHAPTER 06**

**PUMPKIN CARVING AND THE END OF SANITY**

* * *

_Rose's dream started differently this time. It wasn't pitch dark like all the other ones. This time she was in a classroom._

_It made her feel weird, and she started to think that it was going to be just a random nonsense dream. It wasn't like the others made sense, but they didn't have that 'dream feeling' to them. It was almost as if they were real. She started to look around, trying to imagine what was going to happen next. Maybe some old teacher or an old school friend might pop up somewhere, so she wasn't surprised when the door at the front of the classroom busted open. But that sense of 'calmness' didn't last long, because coming inside the classroom was some version of herself._

"_What are you doing here?" asked her the Rose that just got in._

"_How am I supposed to know?!"_

_They walked toward each other, paying attention to every single detail on their own bodies._

"_Huh… I've seen some weird shit, but none even close to this… What are you?" asked the dream-Rose._

"_What do you mean? I'm human… Why would I be anything else?"_

"_Oh! So you don't know! But… How can you not know…?"_

"_What don't I know…?"_

_At that moment, a loud noise came through the classroom door, and through it entered a huge winged monkey-faced monster. The dream-Rose started to tease it, and tried to get its attention, while she just backed away, in too much shock to even talk. The Dream-Rose managed to lead it to a back door in the classroom, passed running through the front door, and continued to run and disappeared out of sight. Our Rose waited until the monster followed her, and exited the classroom. Looking to her left, neither Dream-Rose not the monster could be seen, but when she looked to the right, she saw the shadow of what seemed to be a man. A man wearing a long trench coat, and with spiky hair. He was facing the other way, therefore he couldn't see her, and she couldn't see his face. Her heart skipped a beat the moment she laid eyes on him, and even though she had no idea why, she felt that it was actually a common reaction._

"_Hey! You!" she cried.  
_

_The man started to look back, but before Rose could see his face one of those monsters came from behind her scratching her head as it passed by making her duck. The man only said:_

"_RUN..!"_

_And the dream faded to the same black nothingness as all the other ones, but there was still something odd. This time, the blackness was followed by silence._

* * *

The smell of pumpkins woke her up, bringing a smile to her face. She didn't have to think hard to see what was probably going on in the kitchen. Her mum would be wearing gloves to pick up the pumpkin pie from the oven and her dad would be wearing an apron, and would be separating the tolls for them to carve the pumpkins. If Mickey weren't away, he would be arriving any time now with a pumpkin under his arm, and some Halloweeny sweet to add to their table. Wanting to see that image for herself, she kicked the blankets off, put on slippers, and run to the kitchen, seeing exactly what she imagined.

"We thought you were going to sleep through the day today…" commented her dad.

"And miss pumpkin carving? AND Halloween? No way! Now give me my pumpkin!"

She picked a fat one, sat on the chair, and started carving, enjoying the felling and all those memories it brought with it. The radio was playing some random music, the telly was showing some random news, and her mum was talking on the phone, but Rose was paying attention to none of it. The only thing she could see was the lettuce in front of here. That bright orange, that clean yellow on the inside. That yellow that reminded her of something…

"… _and our prices are scaaary this Halloween! Only £200,00 to exterminate all the insects in your house with The Blue Box Exterminators!..."_

_Exterminator… ex-ter-mi-na-tor…ex-teeer-mi-na-te… EX-TEEER-MI-NA-TE..!_

Rose looked to the telly, her heart pounding on her chest, remembering the metal robot that appeared in her room the day before, almost expecting to see the same robot on the television's screen, but the advertising had ended, and the program that was airing had come back on.

"Are you okay, Rose, dear?" asked her mother.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, yeah… I just thought I heard something…"

Her parents looked at each other for a moment, but then went back to do what they were doing. Rose looked back to her pumpkin, and continued to carve it, trying to calm her heart.

Time was passing by really fast. Once the pie was ready and cooling at the window, Jackie joined them on the pumpkin carving. They talked, and laughed and remembered old stories from old Halloween. Then, they cleared the table, ate together, enjoyed the incredibly tasty pumpkin pie her mum baked. Rose kept listening to voices that came from behind her. Sometimes it was a deep voice with a northern accent that would say: _"Jackie, this pie is fantastic!"_. Sometimes, it would be a smoother voice, that would say something like: _"Huum, Jakie, a gotta say, this pie… Just marvelous! Brilliant!"_. And there was this one time she could swear she heard Dr. Jack's voice, but she didn't pay much attention to what he said. She also didn't comment about this voices to anyone at the table, knowing what they would tell her. Even she was starting to think that she was losing her mind, and that she should be worried about it, but the voices seemed familiar, and made her feel calm, so she wasn't freaking out. Yet.

They cleaned the table, and helped Jackie with the dishes, going back to pumpkin carving. They didn't care about having them ready before midnight, they only cared about the fun of it all. The moment they spent together, the laughs, the bonding.

"Well! I think I'm done!" announced her dad, turning the pumpkin so they all could see it. It was a simple one, with the triangular eyes and teeth, but it was neatly done.

"I don't like mine much…" Jackie turned her pumpkin and it was a mess. It was supposed to have eyes and a mouth, but she kept trying to make all of them proportional, and it turned into three amorphous holes. They tried to hold back a laugh, but failed, and they were all almost crying in a matter of seconds.

"Oh yeah? And how about yours Rose? Come on, show it to us!" dared her mum.

"I think mine was the best! It is…"

Rose's eyes started to fill with tears that fell over the edge of her eyes. She stayed there, staring at her carved pumpkin, trying to understand what that meant, but not having a single clue.

"Rose, honey, what's wrong?" asked her dad, standing up and coming to her side, to see what was wrong. Jackie also came to her side as Rose started to sob strongly, not being able to stop.

She didn't realize it earlier, but she had carved not paying attention to what she was doing. Coming to think of it now, she had thought about the dream she had, with the man in the trench coat. The man whose face she almost saw. And now, looking at her pumpkin, there wasn't a face, nor a random drawing, but a word, carved with so much care and precision.

**ALLONS-Y**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone..! Thanks again for the views/visitors/follows/favorite/existing..! I'd like to thank Sdw1013 for the review on chap 05, and Lindsay the narwhal for the review on chap 02 (sorry I didn't mention you before D:)  
Anyway, Sdw1013 asked me a question that I'm still trying to answer: "Question though, if all of the Doctor's clothes and possessions disappeared, how come some stuff like the tie and the 3D glasses didn't? I mean, how come the tie didn't disappear with the rest of the clothes?"  
I'll think hard about it, even thought I think I know the answer, but I need to sort some things out about it yet, because now I'm in doubt. LOL**

**I'm going to throw you all a bone, and let you know that next chapter we're going to have a small Rose X Human-Doctor interaction. So, stay tuned.! And see you all next week! Don't forget to follow/favorite if you haven't already, and please review.! :3**


	7. Sending The Voice Away

**A/N(1): I'm so sorry! I said Human-Doctor on last chapter's A/N, but it was actually the Doctor himself. You'll get it once you read this. Again, SO SORRY FOR GIVING YOU GUYS HOPE AND THEN CRUSHING IT! BUT THAT'S HOW THE DOCTOR WHO SHOW WORKS, RIGHT?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 07**

**SENDING THE VOICE AWAY**

Both her parents were desperately asking her what was wrong, but Rose had no idea. The tears just kept running down her face. It wasn't long until her head started to blast with pain again, and that was when they all decided to call Dr. Jack and take her to the hospital. They shoved her into the car, and bolted down the streets of London. In her head, she kept seeing her own face, screaming something at her, but the pain was covering up the sound, so she didn't understand anything. Once they arrived at the hospital, Dr. Jack was already waiting for them, but at the precise moment that Rose laid her eyes on him, she fainted.

-DW-

"And you said she's been dozing off? Uhum… And when did the headaches started again? The day before she was admitted the first time. Okay…"

Dr. Jack's voice was soft and far away, but was the first thing Rose heard once she woke up. She looked around dizzily, and saw that she was once more in a hospital room.

"Good Morning Rose!"

She looked up and saw Dr. Jack smiling down at her, with his blue eyes and loose dark brown hair.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Uh… A little dizzy… What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"We were at home carving pumpkins, and I started to cry, and my headache came back stronger than ever so we came to the hospital. But I don't remember anything after that…"

"It's okay, you just fainted. Probably because of the pain. About those headaches, how long have you been having them?"

"I think… Since last week? Maybe the week before…"

"And did you take anything for them? Any pills, or homemade medication?"

"No… My mum wanted to give me some, but I refused… I assumed it was only stress or something…"

"It probably is, but just to make sure, I'm going to ask a few exams. I'll tell your parents they can come in now, okay?"

Rose agreed silently, so Dr. Jack got out of the room and a few seconds later, both her parents came inside asking her tons of different, but somehow similar, questions to which she answered as simply as she could. They didn't stay with her for long, since it was late and visiting hours were long over. Shortly after they left, a nurse came in with her supper, which was not that bad actually, and Rose ate it eagerly realizing only now how hungry she was. She sat there, with the empty plate on the end of the bed, forcing herself not to think much of anything, making the connection between her thinking and the headaches.

"_You need to remember Rose…"_

"No! Not you again… Go away! I'm sick of this nonsense!"

She tucked her head between her knees trying to push away the male voice that's been following her all these past days.

"_I know it hurts, and Rose I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you must trust me. You must remember me."_

"NO! Leave me alone! Just let me be!"

For a few moments, it seemed that the voice had heard her, and had left her alone. But apparently he had something else to say.

"_Oh Rose… My dear Rose... If this is really what you want, then I'll leave you alone. I really hope you live a brilliant life. You deserve to have a normal life… Goodbye my sweet Rose…"_

She raised her head feeling her heart break a little, but as always, she was completely alone in the room. Her phone ringed in her purse, so she grabbed it to see the reason. It was an alarm that she had programmed so she wouldn't forget that her leave from the shop was over. Well, too bad. She would probably need to stay in the hospital for a few more days. By looking at her mobile, she remembered that she never heard back from Mickey.

That idiot, why would he take so long to answer her? It could have been a problem with the carrier, but she knew Mickey to well to know it wasn't.

_That idiot… Mickey The Idiot…_

She started laughing to herself, but stopped because the headache started again. The nurse came in and took her empty tray away, so Rose stretched her legs, placed her head on the pillow, and stayed there, looking at the white ceiling, forcing her mind to be quiet and empty. Just when she was starting to feel sleepy, her room door was opened, and Dr. Jack came in.

"Hey Rose, I managed to schedule one of your exams for now. Or do you prefer to sleep and do it tomorrow?"

Scared of having any more weird dreams with that man in the trench coat, she quickly agreed to do the exam.

"Great!" He signaled someone on the hallway, and two nurses came in, starting to drag her stretcher out the door, with Dr. Jack following them. "It's just a MRI. That stands for Magnetic Resonance Imaging. We're just going to lay you inside a machine that will make tons of loud noises, and we will be able to see your brain. I'll need to ask you to remove every metal that you might have on you."

Rose quickly removed her earrings, giving them to the doctor.

"And that key around your neck too."

She hesitated for a few second, forgetting that the key was still there. She undid the knot behind her neck, held the string in front of her staring at the little metal object, and handed it over to Jack.

"Don't worry, I will take very good care of it." He told her, putting the key into the front pocket of his lab coat.

By then, they were already in a large white room, with a gigantic machine in the middle. She was instructed and helped to lay down in the machine.

"Here, put these on." Dr. Jack handed her ear plugs. "These will soften the noise coming from the machine. Try to stay as still as you can, and if you need us to stop the procedure, just push this button I'm placing in your hand. I will be right there, behind that glass. See you in a few minutes."

He went away, and Rose began to be carried inside the machine, with a sudden stop. Not long after that, the noises started, not as loud as she thought they would be. She closed her eyes, and saw a huge yellowish circular room, with circular lights all around it, and weird structures that seemed like the roots of a tree coming from the floor all the way to the ceiling. She opened her eyes, and was once again inside the MRI machine. Closing her eyes again, she saw once more the same room, with the metal floor covered with small holes, and in the middle of the room was some kind of control panel, with this immense blue tube popping out of the middle of it, going all the way to the ceiling. There were metal bars circulating the entire structure, but at a distance that allowed people to walk around it with a decent amount of space. Rose climbed the ramp that lead to the control panel thingy, and saw that in one of its sides, there was a rotating armchair. The panel was not round, but had a hex format, and she walked around it, mesmerized by the amount of buttons, and handles that that thing had. But what really caught her eyes was the blue round structure in the middle. She leaned forward, and touched it. Under her fingers, she could feel the machine. It was alive! She could feel the life pumping softly beneath her hand. And it made her laugh out loud.

"How can you be in here?!"

She jumped by the sound of that voice and turned around, seeing the shape of a man in a trench coat, _the _man whose face she almost saw in her last dream, but his face was under a shadow, allowing her only to see his body. He was wearing a light brown trench coat, a brown striped suit, a light blue shirt, a dark blue tie, and a pair of used white Converse All-Stars.

"Who are you…?" Rose asked.

"Now you want to know?! Last time we talked, you said you wanted me to leave you alone, and now, you come after me?! Why can't you just make up your mind?!"

"I didn't mean to come here, wherever here is. I was having a MRI, and when I closed my eyes, I saw all this."

"An MRI…? Why would you need one of those?"

"I've been having some massive headaches, and fainting. It's probably stress, but they just want to be sure…"

The man stopped to talk for a while, and when he spoke again, his voice was covered in concern.

"It is not stress… I had no idea it would go this way… Stupid! Stupid me!"

"Hey, it's not your fault. Whoever you are. So, tell me. Where am I?"

"You are in my TARDIS." He said, full of pride, but with a tone that made her feel like that was the most obvious answer.

"And what is a Tardis?" She asked laughing at his enthusiasm.

Rose felt her body start to move, and opened her eyes going back to the MRI machine, and the hospital. Her exam was over. As soon as she came out of the machine, she saw Dr. Jack staring at her, with a sympathetic smile.

"So, it wasn't that bad, was it? From what I saw, there is nothing to worry about, but I'm still going to ask a few more exams just in case."

Rose wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. She was trying to memorize everything she just saw in her head. Dr. Jack returned to her her earrings and her key while she was being pushed back into her room, leaving her in there finally alone. As soon as he and the nurses left, she grabbed her bag, picked up the blue tie, and let a broad smile cross her face. The tie in her hand was exactly the same one she saw in the man with the trench coat in the Tardis.

* * *

**A\N: And here we are again! Thank you so much for your feedback!**  
**About the tie and 3D glasses problem, I re-read my fic, and realised that I kinda explained it on chap12, so I'll get back to it when I publish it.**  
**Thanks once more to Lindsay the narwhal for the review. :3**


	8. It's Time To Take Extreme Measures

**CHAPTER 08**

**IT'S TIME TO TAKE EXTREME MEASURES**

It was Rose's third day in the hospital. She was sitting on her bed talking to her mum when a nurse came in. Rose had tried to memorize their names, but it was always a different one, so she gave up. This time, the nurse came in with a tray filled with tubes that had different cap colors each and Rose knew they very well. She didn't even needed to be asked, she already gave the nurse her left arm for her to collect Rose's blood. Just when the nurse was about to insert the needle, Dr. Jack came in.

"Hi Sarah, I can handle it from now on. You can go."

The nurse, who apparently was called Sarah, got up and left, leaving her chair to Dr. Jack.

"Hello there, Rose, Jackie. How are you all doing?"

They both answered that they were fine, and as the needle approached Rose's arm, she heard the voice in her head.

"_Urgh… I hate needles…"_

"Then don't look..!" She answered laughing.

Rose only realized that she had said that out loud, when she saw everyone looking at her, which made her feel completely embarrassed.

"It was something my dad used to tell me when I was little, because I was scared of needles…"

She noticed that neither of them bought her excuse.

"Jackie, is it okay if I talk alone to Rose for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure! We'll be right outside, if you need anything…"

Dr. Jack waited for her to leave, finished to collect Rose's blood, and turned serious to face her.

"Rose, what is a 'Tardis'…?"

She froze and had no idea how to answer him. She didn't know what it was either, but how could he know about it? She only heard that word one time. When she was in the MRI machine.

"Tardis…? Why should I know what it is…?"

"When we were doing the MRI, you closed you eyes and started to talk. We assumed you were sleep talking. But we were scanning your brain, and it showed no sleep activity. You were wide awake, and talking to someone."

"What did I say…?"

"It seemed that you thought you were somewhere else, in this Tardis thing I assume, and was talking with a man, and you didn't know who he was. Has anything like this ever happened to you before? You think you are somewhere and you are not?"

"I don't think so… Just in my dreams, but that's normal isn't it?"

"Could you tell me about your dreams, Rose?"

"There isn't much to tell, really. They tend to be always about the same man. I never see his face, and I only saw his body twice, but the way he talks to me, and the way I feel when I'm around him, or when I listen to his voice. He makes me feel calm… Like I've known him for a long time…"

"Do you know this man's name? Or who he is..?"

"No… He never tells me, and I don't remember ever seen him…"

"And the only time he talks to you is on your dreams…?"

Rose froze. She knew how it was going to sound if she told him the truth, that she was starting to hear his voice almost every time, but there was a small part of her that wanted to know if that was normal, and what was going on. So she tried to explain, doing her best not to sound crazy.

"Actually, sometimes I hear him even when I'm awake…"

Dr. Jack leaned back on the chair, as if he just got a diagnoses confirmed.

"It just happened didn't it? When I was about to collect your blood? He said something to you…"

"Yeah, he said that he hated needles, so I told him not to look…"

"And every time that something like that happens, it is always just sound? I mean, you never see anything?"

"Well… Sometimes I see things too…"

"Like what?"

She wasn't scared that he would think she was crazy anymore, she was sure he knew it by now. Only by saying those things, _she_ thought she was crazy. Even so, she decided to continue.

"Last time I was here at the hospital, I saw a metal robot in the corner of the room, that kept repeating 'Delete!', and from the bathroom's door, there was this blinking blue light, and a loud noise, but I didn't see what was causing it. And I saw a little boy with a gas mask that asked me if I was his mummy. And the last time, I was in my bedroom and a robot that looked like a huge yellow pepper pot…"

"I see…" Dr. Jack interrupted her. "Rose, I don't think you are crazy, and I know you don't have any history of mental illness in your family, but I'm still going to prescribe you something, to see if it makes you stop hearing this voices and seeing this things…"

"But, I don't want to stop listening to him! I told you, I think I know him from somewhere…"

"Rose" he leaned forward "It is not normal for people to hear voices and see things. You might think you know him from somewhere, but that is probably just your brain trying to make sense out of all this."

She thought about arguing, but decided to just nod, and stay quiet.

"I'll set you with an appointment with a psychologist I know just so you two can talk a little, and I'll bring you the pills with your supper. Then, we'll see how you react, okay?"

Dr. Jack gave her one of his reassuring smiles, tapped her on the side of her arm, and left the room, sending her mum back in. They talked about silly day-by-day things, but Rose could only think about losing the voice of the man in the trench coat, and that made her heart shrink.

-DW-

On the next day, after her lunch, a woman showed up on her room, introducing herself as Dr. Martha, her new psychologist. She sat down with Rose and they talked for a very long time, over the 1-hour period that a normal psychologist appointment would take. They discussed Rose's past, and present but not once she mentioned the reason that she was there: the voices and the visions. When she was about to leave the room, Rose called her:

"Uhh, doctor… Do you… Do you think I'm crazy…?"

"Rose, I already told you, you can call me Martha, and why would I think you are crazy?"

"Dr. Jack didn't tell you why he asked you to come here…?"

"And what would he tell me?"

That was when Rose understood what she was doing. Martha was trying to make her say it. She would probably analyze what Rose was about to say and how she was going to say it. So, Rose decided to play along.

"I've been seeing and hearing things… And Dr. Jack thinks I need to take pills and stuff, but I don't think I'm hallucinating…"

"Oh? And what do you think is happening?"

"I don't know how this could be possible, but… I think I'm remembering…"

"And what are you remembering?"

"Well… Apparently there is this man with a trench coat, and I know him, somehow, and he has something called The Tardis, which I have absolutely no idea what that is… I mean, if I was creating everything, I should understand and know what I'm creating, right?"

Dr. Martha came back in, and sat down on her bed.

"Not really… Sometimes the brain likes this puzzles, so it creates something completely out of the blue, and forces the conscious part to make sense out of it…"

"And you think that is what is happening to me?"

"Honestly, I need more time to come to a conclusion. But it is a viable explanation nonetheless."

"Then how come I have his tie?"

"His tie…?"

"Yes!" Rose reached for her bag, grabbing the tie, and showed it to Martha. "Look, it was in my room, and it is not my dad's nor Mickey's. And the last time I saw him, when he was in that Tardis thing, he was wearing this exact tie!"

"Have you considered that maybe you saw him wearing this tie _because_ you saw it in your room?"

That made Rose stop and think for a moment. What she said made sense, but still. She had to believe that what she was seeing and hearing was real, somehow.

"But what about the 3D glasses?! I never saw him using them, and they are not normal!"

"What 3D glasses Rose?"

"You know, those old ones, that had one red lens and one blue… There is one on my nightstand's drawer back home, and when you put them on, you see tons of black dots hovering over everything! I _did not_ imagine that! I'll have my mum bring it and you'll see!"

"You do that. But I have to go now. And don't forget to take your pills correctly, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled and left the room. She didn't even needed to say anything, Rose knew that Dr. Martha thought she was crazy. But Rose could prove she wasn't! She picked up her mobile and phoned her mum. But the phone was occupied, and she couldn't reach her mum through there. So, she decided to text her.

Hey mum,

Will you get off the phone?!

No one can reach you if you keep talking

every time with Beth.

Anyway, I have a favor to ask. In my room,

Inside my nightstand's drawer there is one of

those old 3D glasses.

Can you bring them for me tomorrow, plz?

Is really important.

Luv U

Rose put the mobile away inside her bag, and raised her hand to the key around her neck. At first it was cold, and Rose feared that it was going to stay like that, like a normal key, but after a few minutes, it started to get warm, and then hot. It brought a smile to her face. That was proof enough to her that the Man In The Trench Coat _was_ real. And that somehow they knew each other.

* * *

**A/N: Hi every one! I'd like to appologize for any grammar mistakes or typos, but my test week start tomorow, so I didn't have the time to review it, and I really wanted to publish it, so you can read it.  
Thanks once more to Lindsay the narwhal for the review. And people, don't be shy. You can write reviews to me. I don't bite, I promise. :3  
About the next chapter, if you want to know, it will be a long chapter. It has almost 2.000 words. So a lot will happen, and I want to tell you guys more, but I can't. ;-;  
See you all next Monday..! :3**


	9. The Apple Grass From New New York

**CHAPTER 09**

**THE APPLE GRASS FROM NEW NEW YORK**

On the next day, Rose woke up really early and the first thing she did was reach for her mobile to see if her mum had answered. Obviously she hasn't yet. That made Rose start to worry a little, since it was possible that her mum would not see the text, therefore she would not bring the 3D glasses. Thinking about it, she decided to text her dad.

Hey dad,

Can I ask you a favor?

In my room, in my nightstand's drawer there

are one of those old 3D glasses.

Can you bring it to me when you come visiting?

I asked mum, but I don't think

she knows how to check her texts.

Thanks!

XX

She left her mobile in front of her, waiting, wishing for it to ring, but for over 15 minutes it didn't, so she decided to leave it. The cell phone would make sounds if it receives any texts. She got up and when to the window, rising her hand to the key on her neck while she watched all those people out there running from the rain. There was a square in front of the hospital, decorated with trees, benches, flowers, statues, and even fountains. The key in her hand started to get hot, as usual, but it didn't hurt her anymore. It would get to a certain temperature and just stay like that. She raised her head, looking into the grey sky, thinking about The Man In The Trench Coat. Since she started to take those pills, his voice had faded. She hasn't been having any more dreams about him either. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on him, to see if she could make him appear again, but there was nothing but darkness and silence. It had crossed her mind more than a few times to not take the pills, but what if the doctors were right, and she was imagining it all? Was that man worth the risk?

Her mobile ringed before she could answer her own question. She jumped to her bed, reaching for her cell phone, eagerly looking at the screen to see which of those two answered her text. It was her father.

Hi Honey,

I searched for the 3D glasses but I

couldn't find them.

Maybe your mum took them with her already.

XX

All her hopes went down the drain. If her dad couldn't find them, her mum probably didn't as well, so she wasn't bringing them with her. Rose needed to go home herself to find them, but they would not let her out of the hospital that easily.

A nurse came in with her lunch and her pills, left them on the end of her bed, and left. Rose stared at them, not really hungry, still considering if she should take the pills or not. She sat on the bed, pulled the tray closer do her, picked up the cup with the pills, and when she was about to toss them out the window, the bedroom door opened, and her mum came in. Rose quickly put the pill in her mouth and swallowed, cursing her mum in her head.

"Good morning Rose, how are you today?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… Uh, mum, did you get my text?"

"What text dear? You know I have no idea how to use this thing…" Jackie replied, pulling her mobile out of her bag. "Oh look, I just saw it now. Why do you need 3D glasses…?"

"I just need them. It's kind of a long story…"

Jackie didn't comment about that, but Rose could imagine what she was thinking. Her mum was probably wondering if the pills were really working, or even if Rose was taking them. They both sat on their usual places, and spent the rest of the day talking. Her mum baked her some of her favorite food, and left them in the little fridge that was in her room, so Rose could eat them at supper. Before they knew, it was already dark outside, and a few hours after sunset, Dr. Martha came in for Rose's second session. Jackie left the room without even been asked, almost as if to say 'please, fix my girl as fast as you can', which made Rose feel a little bad with herself. The problem she had was not the same that everyone else thought it was. She was not making everything up. The Man In The Trench Coat _was_ real, she knew that.

"Hello Rose. Shall we continue from where we stopped yesterday? Did your mum find the 3D glasses?"

"No… And neither did my dad… But they were real! They've been in my nightstand since forever!"

"Rose, look. I know how it all feels to you. I know how it feels incredibly realistic. But think about it. Leave aside the feelings, and rationalize with me. A man only you can see and hear, monsters that seemed to have come out off a sci-fi movie, and a machine that according to you, it's alive? How can any of this be possible?"

"I don't know! But it _is_! It _has_ to be…"

"I don't usually do this with my patients, but if you allow me, I'd like to hypnotize you to see if we can access this 'memories'. And by doing that I intend to prove to you that it's all in your head. If they're real, you'll relive them, but if they're not, nothing will happen. Will you let me do that?"

Rose didn't even need to think twice.

"Yes!"

"Okay, so I need you to lay down comfortably, and to relax. You must remember that you're in the hospital and that you're safe, no matter what you see…"

Martha kept talking and explaining what was going to happen, and after Rose repeated for the hundredth time that she understood, they started the hypnoses process. At first, Rose didn't see or hear anything other than Martha's voice, but then, she was back in that yellowish circular room, with the roots and the control panel with the blue tube popping from it. She was back in what the man said to be the Tardis.

"_Rose, what do you see? Tell me…"_

It was Dr. Martha's voice, but Rose didn't care about it, she wanted to find The Man In The Trench Coat and try to get a look at his face. She ran pass the control panel into a corridor with many doors.

"Hello..? Is anyone in here..?"

"_Rose, where are you, I need you to tell me, otherwise this won't work, and we'll have to stop…"_

Feeling completely annoyed, she decided to answer.

"I'm in the Tardis."

"_And is there anyone with you?"_

Once more, Rose ignored Martha's voice, and went back to the control panel thingy, and that was when she saw a door, on the other side of the Tardis. Without even thinking about it, she rushed to the door, and opened it. Outside, there was a huge city surrounded by water, with flying cars passing by, and the sky was grey. When she looked down, the floor was covered with grass.

"I remember this… Sort off… The grass, it was apple… Apple grass…! And that is…"

"…It is! It's the city of New New York! Strictly speaking is the 15th New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York…"

Rose looked to her left, and saw The Man In The Trench Coat, laying down on the grass with her by his side. They both were smiling, and were just enjoying each other's company. Just like the other times, his back was facing her, so she couldn't see his face. Rose was about to walk toward them to force the man turn to her, when she woke up back at the hospital.

"What?! Why did you do that?! Take me back, NOW!"

"Rose, you weren't answering me. If I'd let you stay there any longer, you could've been trapped in your own mind. We did too much today, we can try it again next week."

"What do you mean next week?! Why not tomorrow then?!"

"Because you're way too agitated, and you need to be relaxed in order to be hypnotized."

"I don't care, give me something to make me relax, I _need_ to go back there! I _need_ to know who he is!"

"It doesn't work like that. Our time for today is over anyway. I'll come back tomorrow, and we can discuss what you saw today, okay?"

Feeling completely defeated, she agreed, and Dr. Martha got out at the same time as a nurse got in with her supper. Rose said she didn't want it, since her mum had cooked for her, so the nurse gave her the cup with the pills. When she saw those, a plan started to form in her head.

"Hi! Sorry, I haven't been sleeping very well these past days… Do you think you could give me something to help me?"

"I'll check with your doctor to see what he can do."

The nurse left the room, and a few seconds later, Rose got up holding the cup with the pills, opened the window, and tossed them outside, with a little smile on her lips, determined to follow her gut, and believe in everything she has been seeing. After all, the hypnosis was supposed to bring back _memories_, and it brought her The Man, so he was definitely a memory, and not something she made up. Rose opened the little fridge, picked up one of the trays with food, and started to eat it. Everything her mum cooked her was meant to be eaten cold, so she wouldn't have to bother with microwaving everything. She was finishing her supper, when the nurse came back in, with another paper cup in hand. Rose didn't even need to see inside to know what was there. It was her sleeping pills. She waited until the nurse was outside, tied the blue tie in one hand, and, taking off the key from the necklace, held firmly the mysterious key on her other hand, ignoring its temperature. The pills were starting to work, and she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_For the second time, Rose's dream was not just a black screen. She was standing near her building in London, and it was snowing. Everything around her was covered in white. Because of that, of the cold, and of that weird dream awareness, she knew it was Christmas. She felt someone hold her hand, but she didn't turn her face, she kept on looking up, seeing shooting stars cross the dark night sky. She heard herself asking someone:_

"_So, were are we gonna go first?"_

_And the answer came in that same old male voice she ended up getting used to:_

"_Aaammmm… That way…" She saw his hand pointing to the sky. "No, hold on… _That_ way…"_

_She agreed with him, laughing, and turned her face to look at him, really look at him, and it felt like it was the very first time she was doing it, and that she had done it so many times after that. His brown hair arranged into a cowlick so it wouldn't fell on his face while he was, well… Being him. His puppy like brown eyes looking at her in a mist of admiration, love and expectation. She moved her body closer to his, while still holding his hand, and they both looked up into the sky one more time, imagining what they were going to see next…_

* * *

Rose jumped on her bed, the tie still around one of her hands, and the key burning her skin in the other, and screamed a single word:

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

**A/N: ~insert dramatical DW music here~ (or not)  
First of all, thank you to Lindsay the narwhal, BrightWatcher, Sdw1013 and a guest for the reviews. I know this is cheesy and most people say this, but the recognition I'm getting means the world to me. This is the first thing I publish anything and I'm getting such a good response that I can't even believe it. So thank you all so much for reading, following and favoriting (not sure if that's a word). :3  
I laughed so hard at that guest's review it took me around 10 minutes to fix the mistake.  
See you all next monday you beautifull people! :3  
I KNOW I'M LATE. SO SORRY. ;-;**


	10. Going Back Home

**A/N: I must place this Author's Note here because this is my favorite chapter ever from my fic.  
Also, I had to write ~heart~ because they wouldn't accept the symbol and I think that s2 is too ugly, so yeah.  
Brace yourselves and see you all next Monday.**

**Also, thanks to Sherlockedbyben, BrightWatcher, Lindsay the narwhal, Sdw1013 and McMadi47 for the reviews. :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**GOING BACK HOME**

He opened his eyes. In front of him, only the grey emptiness of a rainy sky. Beneath him, he could feel innumerous grains of sand pressing against his hands and his neck. The rest of his body was covered by the suit he was wearing, and his feet were protected by and old dirty pair of white Converse All-Stars. He got up, recognizing the place where he was instantly. The white sand, the grey sea, those black rocks. He was in Dårlig Ulv-Stranden. Bad Wolf Bay. The sight of that beach brought back many memories, most of them he just wanted to erase from his mind, but there was one that he cherished with all his heart. The day he was created. The day he finally was able to be with her. No regenerations problems, no immortality, no obstacles nor setbacks. It would be just him, her and the world. And even though it would be only _this_ world, he didn't care. He would give up all of those wonders he saw through all of his lives to have a full one with her. His companion, his friend, his love, his Rose. He put his hand in his trousers pockets, and smiled looking at the horizon. But something had happened. Something interrupted his story. He remembered going to bed with her one night, her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, and watched as she slowly entered the world of dreams. He loved that, watching her breath calmly. But he also hated that. He knew about the thoughts that sometimes crossed her mind during the day, and while she was asleep, those same thoughts would cross his mind. For all intents and purposes, he _was_ the Doctor. He had the memories, the feelings, the appearance, the personality, and even his genetic code was the same. But he would never be _her_ Doctor. The one she met when he blew up her workplace, the one with whom she met her first Dalek, the one that saw her _be_ Bad Wolf, that she saw regenerate, that she had to learn to love from scratch once more, and the one she lost, all those years ago, in this same place. This Doctor, the one-hearted-Doctor, the human-Doctor remembered the way she looked at him in the Tardis the day he was created; the day he committed genocide. Her eyes showed that she was confused, and that she didn't believe that he even existed, ignoring him completely. All of that came to his mind every single night, while he saw her with her eyes closed, leaning on his shoulder. And after so many days, and so many years, he learned to push those thoughts back, but he never learned how to block them.

He looked around the bay, but there was no one there with him. He started to walk away from the beach, looking for her, trying to understand that feeling that was telling him that something was wrong. He reached the road, and there wasn't a single car parked. He closed his eyes, going back to that moment when he fell asleep, but after that, there was nothing. After that, he only woke up here. Walking down the road, he thought of every possible situation that would lead him to wake up in Bad Wolf Bay, but none of them seemed plausible. He kept debating with his own mind until he found a bus stop. The Doctor sat down, and waited for a bus that would take him back to London. It took about 1 hour for one to arrive, but he wasn't worried. He knew that his Rose would be waiting for him, probably with some nasty things to say, but happily nonetheless.

The Doctor got on the bus, and reached for his pocket searching for money, when his hand touched his wallet. He grabbed it, and once he opened it, a small piece of paper fell on the floor. He paid the bus driver, picked up the piece of paper, and found an empty seat, near a window. Unfolding the paper, he recognized Rose's handwriting, and a smile came to his face once again.

If it wasn't for me

this would still be in your nightstand

~heart~

This was also one of the things he loved the most about her. Even if he wasn't _her_ Doctor, she showed him all the love and admiration he thinks she would show the other Doctor. And it was one of the things that kept him going, that kept him with her. He neatly folded the little note, and placed it inside his wallet, in a compartment where it wouldn't fell again. It took the bus around 2 hours to get to the nearest airport, and the flight would take another few hours to take off. While sitting on a bench, waiting for his plane to start boarding, he saw a man reading a newspaper, and that was when he realized. For him, it seemed that he had slept for a few hours. However, according to the newspaper in front of him, he had slept for almost a whole month.

-DW-

Rose's scream brought three nurses into her hospital room, but she didn't care about it, because she remembered it! Now she knew who that man was!

"That man! The Man In The Trench Coat! He is the Doctor. The last of the Time Lords of Gallifrey, the Oncoming Storm, the bringer of darkness. He is over 900 years old, and he travels in a spaceship that can move through time and space, a time machine called Tardis, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. He had fought Daleks, and Cibermans, and Slitheens, and more aliens I could imagine."

It was all there, inside her head. All of their adventures, and all of their misadventures as well. She remembered the first day she met him, before he had regenerated.

"I remember Bad Wolf, and his regeneration and how much scared I felt back then when I thought that he might not want to travel with me anymore because he had changed. I remember New New York, and Cardiff, and the werewolf in New England, the Impossible Planet, and then… Bad Wolf Bay."

The day she lost him. The day he burned a star for her, to talk to her. The day he didn't say what she needed to hear the most. And after that, those years without him. How dull her life had become, how boring. But not for long.

"But then, then the stars where disappearing, and I knew we needed the Doctor once more. So I spent all of my time, and all my days to find a way to go back to his universe, and I succeeded! I reached to Donna, his companion at that time, and managed to find him!"

And she was so thrilled by seeing him that she almost couldn't control herself. When things finally calmed, they hugged, tighter than ever before, neither of them wanting to let go, but being forced to.

"All of his other companions were there too. Capitan Jack Harkness… Oh My God, he is my doctor…! And Martha… My psychologist…?! Donna, Sarah Jane, Mickey, and there was even a second Doctor, a human Doctor…"

But she didn't care about any of them, all she cared about was that she was reunited with _her_ Doctor. He taught them all how to properly drive the Tardis, and left all of his friends back in London. He could do it now that the problem had passed, and the universe was safe once more. She could see in his eyes that every time one of them got out of the Tardis, his hearts broke a little, and, because of that, so did hers. He left her for last, in a last attempt to spend as much time as he could together.

"He chose Bad Wolf Bay to leave me…"

And she couldn't blame him for doing so. On that day, she lost her Doctor once again, but, in compensation, the Doctor said that there was no place for the human-Doctor in his universe, so he should stay here with her. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him, or kill him. She hated him because he knew it wouldn't be the same, and because he wasn't taking her with him, however, she loved him because she knew that this was his way of leaving a little bit of himself with her, so she would _never_ forget.

"But I forgot... All those strange things that has been happening to me in the last weeks: the tie in my room, the 3D glasses, the empty space in my wardrobe, the key in my keychain, the Tardis' key. All of that makes sense now. But it took me almost a month to remember him… Why so long?"

That started to weight on her conscience. If their places were changed, he would never take that long to remember her. And now that she remembered, she wondered where he was, and why he had disappeared. There was only one thing she was completely sure about: she wouldn't stop at anything or no one, until she was reunited with her human-Doctor… No, not just her human-Doctor… _Her Doctor_, once again.

Dr. Jack came in the room, hearing only the last few words that she said.

"Rose, you need to sit down so we can talk. Did you take your pills? Remember what I told you, all of this, it is all in your head. This… Doctor. He's not real, Rose…"

She turned to him, looking deep in his eyes, with a smile across her face.

"But he is. My Doctor _is_ real. And were ever he is right now, now that I remember him, I know that _he's coming for me_."


	11. Two Doctors And A Restraining Bracelet

**CHAPTER 11**

**TWO DOCTORS AND A RESTRAINING BRACELET**

"Rose, you need to calm down!"

She could hear Dr. Jack's voice, but she ignored it, facing the window searching in the faces of the people beneath her as if the Doctor was down there, waiting for her. But if he was, she couldn't see him.

_I need to get out there. But where would I go? … Well, my place is a good place as any to start looking…_

Rose turned to the door, and was about to leave when two incredibly muscular male nurses appeared, grabbed both her arms, and pushed her against her bed. Rose started to scream and struggle to get out of their grasp, but the nurses where too strong. A few seconds later, she felt the alcohol imbibed cotton be pressed against her lower back, and prepared herself for the sting that came not long after that. For a few moments, she felt fine, but then the sedative started to act, and she felt dizzy. The male nurses placed her on her bed, and she blacked out, into a confusing and disturbing dream that she would not remember when she woke up.

-DW-

The anxiety inside him was too strong. He was sitting in the airplane, but the aircraft hadn't taken off yet. The Doctor kept looking out the window, and then, at the flight attendants, and back to the window, tapping his fingers on the couch's arm but when the sound that made came to his ears, he stopped. That reminded him too much of the Master. The Doctor was so restless at his seat, that a flight attendant came to talk to him, trying to calm him down.

"Are you ok, Sir? Can I get you anything?"

"Why is the take off taking so long? I _need_ to get to London!"

"I understand, Sir, and we apologize for the inconvenient, but it seems that there was a problem with some documents. As soon as this problem is solved, we'll depart to London."

She turned away and went back to talk to the other flight attendants.

_Urgh! If only I had the Tardis! I would be there by now… I would be there a month ago, when all of this started to happen apparently. Maybe, if I get off this plane and start to _build_ a new Tardis, it would be faster… What am I talking about?! You can't build a Tardis! They are grown, not built! But still… It would be faster to grow one… Maybe if I…_

Before he could finish that thought, the aircraft door was closed, and the plane started to move backwards. They were finally going to take off. His heart finally calmed down, and he forced his mind to remember everything he and Rose had been trough together, keeping her face in front of his eyes while he looked at the orange clouds colored by a setting sun.

_Rose…_

-DW-

"Doctor…"

The words came faintly out of her lips. Her eyes were still closed, and her head was aching. She started to remember what happened, and realized that the headache was probably from the sedative. She raised her hand to her head, but it didn't move. She tried again, but her arms were still beside her body. Rose opened her eyes, and looked down. Both her hands and her legs were trapped inside restraining bracelets. Using all of her strength she tried to break free, but it was useless.

"DOCTOR?! DOCTOR! HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE! SOMEONE TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!"

A nurse came into her room, grabbed a syringe, filled it with a liquid and came to her side, aiming at her arm.

"What's that?! NO! PLEASE NO! I'LL BE QUIET! JUST… don't… do this…"

It was too late, the sedative was already working, and Rose slipped into unconsciousness once more.

-DW-

Looking outside, the Doctor couldn't see much, except for the light of the moon lighting the clouds. If he was with Rose, they would've enjoyed the view, but alone, he couldn't stand it. He closed the shutter, and focused on the food in front of him, and even though he wasn't hungry, he ate, just so he could have something to do.

_My other self would go completely mad if he ever needed to take an airplane to travel. Ha!_

He started to wonder what the Doctor had gone through since he left him here. He had probably regenerated by now, and he wondered what he looked like now, and if Donna was still with him, or if he changed companions once again. If he did, who was it this time? Those thought lead him through the rest of the journey, and in a few hours the pilot announced that they were already commencing their descent in London.

He rushed out of the airport, jumped into a cab, and told the cabby Rose's address. His heart was pumping hard once more inside his chest knowing that he was so much closer to her. He was looking out the window when he saw it.

"STOP THE CAR!"

The Doctor stayed inside, looking at the park to his left, while the cabby looked through the review mirror to see what happened with a shocked expression on his face. The Doctor paid for the run so far, and got out, still mesmerized by what he was seeing. He walked slowly and reached his hand to touch it, just to make sure it was real. The Tardis was standing proud in front of him. But it was different from what he remembered. The color was bluer, the light that came from inside was whiter, and so was the "Police Public Call Box" sign. The instructions on the front were not paper anymore, but some kind of plastic, and there was a round symbol at the door that read:

"St. John Ambulance"

He walked around it, touching it, still not believing that it was here! He was behind it when he heard the front door open.

"Aaand here I am! … But where is here…? What are those…? Is that an airship?! How?! Where did you take me _this_ time?"

There was a loud bump when that man that was talking hit the Tardis. The Doctor came from behind the phone box he loved so much, and saw a man standing in front of the Tardis. He was tall, but not taller than he. He was wearing a light brown jacket and you could see a light blue shirt coming out of his wrists. He was wearing black trousers, black socks and dark brown shoes, but what caught the Doctor's eyes was what was on top of the man's loose brown hair.

"Is that… a fez?! Who the hell wears one of those?!"

The man looked at him because of the comment, and the Doctor saw that he was wearing red suspenders and a red bow tie as well.

"What are you talking about? Fezzes are cool."

"Never mind the fez… A bowtie? Really?"

"Oy! Show some respect! Bowties are cool too! And as if you could talk. You're wearing sand shoes!"

"They're _not_ sand shoes!"

Both men started to circle each other, looking into each other's clothes, hair, face, bodies, and finally, into each other's eyes.

"No…!" said the man with the bowtie.

"Are you…?" questioned the Doctor.

"But you can't be…" argued the bowtie-man. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine…" He said with his hand reaching for the pocket inside his jacket.

Instinctively the Doctor reached for his own pocket, but there was nothing there. The man with the bowtie pulled out his sonic screwdriver with a smile, but looked confused when the Doctor didn't pull his.

"It's a little tricky to explain, you see… I'm the Doctor too, but I'm not _the _Doctor…"

The bowtie-Doctor looked at him for a second, and then face palmed himself hard.

"Of course! You're the human-Doctor! The one the one that was created because of Donna before the regeneration! But aren't you supposed to be in an alternate universe?"

The sand-shoe-Doctor waited with his hand in his pockets until the bowtie-Doctor realized, and when he did, he started to flap his hands about.

"Are you trying to tell me that the Tardis brought me to an alternate universe? But that's impossible!"

"Yes, it is, but so am I. But never mind that, what happened to you since you left me here?"

"Oh… So much happened…"

And so they sat down in front of the Tardis, and they talked, and laughed, and cried while the eleventh Doctor filled in the human Doctor on the recent events. The eleventh started with Donna, and the fact that he had to block her mind and how much it hurt him to do so, then moved on to talk about his fight with the Master, and the almost return of the Time Lords. He summarized his regeneration, not wanting to talk about it, and started to talk about his new companions: Amy Pond and Rory Williams. He talked about all of their adventures, from Prisoner Zero, to Weeping Angels, from the new Daleks, to Pandorica.

"… And then, I had to create a explosion big enough to reset the universe, so I made a…"

"Big Bang Two" shouted both of them at the same time.

"But hold on… Big Bang Two, with you in the middle… But that means…"

"Yes. We were erased from existence… Sorry…"

"_Erased from existence?!"_ exclaimed the human-Doctor surprised with how easily the Eleventh said that. As if it was the same as saying that he forgot to buy the milk on the market. But then, something clicked inside of him."Wait! When was that?!"

The eleventh Doctor stopped, started to count with his fingers, and mumbled while looking up.

"Huuuhhh… I'd say about a month ago… Give it or take… Why? Did something happen here a month ago?"

The human-Doctor stood up, running his hands through his hair, seeing that now it all made sense.

"Did something happened?_ Did _something_ happened?! _You just told me _we were erased_! _I_ was erased! How did you come back?! How can you be here?!"

"Well… The Ponds remembered me, so I managed to come back… Why…?" answered the eleventh while standing up too.

"Because for you and for me it may have seemed like it was only a few minutes, but for everyone else, it was a _full_ month! For _her_ it was a whole month!"

"Sorry… For who…?"

"_FOR ROSE!_ Or did you already forgot about her?!"

"Oh! Right… Sorry, no… I haven't… Kinda… Anyway! Come on, I'll take you to her place! Into the Tardis we go!"

Before the human-Doctor could reply, the Eleventh had already jumped inside the Tardis, tossing the fez away as soon as he got in. The one-hearted-Doctor stood outside looking in. The Tardis had changed since the last time he saw it. Now you could easily walk beneath the control panel, and in order to go to the rest of the Tardis, you needed to climb a flight of stairs. The yellowish theme was preserved as well as the hexagons, but other than that, everything was different.

"Uh, sorry, but wouldn't that create a paradox? And besides, I don't think she would like it…"

The Eleventh stopped to touch the buttons and pull the leavers to look at the human-Doctor at the door, considering what he said.

"Oh come on! It's just a short trip. And we're not going to move through time, only through space. I think she can handle it. She's a tough girl."

The human-Doctor got in cautiously, and stood by the door, trying to keep a safe distance from the Eleventh. He allowed himself a broad smile when the Tardis started to make her characteristic 'taking off' sound.

"Geronimo!" screamed the Eleventh Doctor.

"What happened with 'Allons-y'? I liked that…"

Too soon, the trip was over. The Eleventh Doctor came towards him, and reached for the door, but the human-Doctor stopped him.

"I thought you wanted to see Rose, why are you stopping me?"

"What… What if…" He closed his eyes, and took a long breath. "What if she still doesn't remember me? What if I only came back because your companion, Amy, remembered you? Maybe that didn't affect Rose's memory. She could be outside right now, with Jackie and Peter freaking out about a blue box appearing in their living room… How do I deal with that…?"

The Eleventh looked at him, his hand still on the handle.

"There is only one way to find out."

And then, with a half smile, he opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Lindsay the narwhal for the review. :3  
Please, don't ask me how the Doctor got there. I'm doing just like Moffat and ignoring all the rules in this chapter. But I promise is just this one. And on the next because he's still there.  
See you all next Monday. :3**


End file.
